rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Megaworld Park
Overview A giant park already packed full of rides needs improving. This enormous park is the final scenario without any financing. It's very easy to lose in 59 days. This park has a lot of problems, such as littered paths and a lack of shops and stalls. This park starts with around 2,000 guests. The park also has the most rides in one park in the game (excluding the real park scenarios) - this includes: *23 Roller coasters *15 Gentle rides *9 Thrill/Water rides *4 Transport rides For more information about these rides, check out the Pre-Built Rides section! The park is littered with large exiting rides, mostly rollercoasters, although some of these rides are poorly desinged such as Viper (the Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster in the small desert patch to the right of the park entrance) which has an intensity rating greater than 10! Pre-Built Rides: *'3D Cinema' (3D Cinema) *'Avalanche' (Bobsled Roller Coaster) *'Batflyer' (Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster) *'Batty Bikers' (Single-Rail Roller Coaster) *'Bug Bug' (Steel Mini Roller Coaster) *'Big Wheel' (Ferris Wheel) *'Boomerang' (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *'Bumper Boats' (Boat Hire) *'Bumper Cars' (Bumper Cars) *'Canoes' (Boat Hire) *'Car Ride' (Car Ride) *'Cyclone' (Wooden Roller Coaster) *'Falls Of Terror' (Water Slide) *'Gallopers' (Merry-Go-Round) *'Go Karts' (Go Karts) *'Hedge Maze' (Hedge Maze) *'Helter Skelter' (Spiral Slide) *'Log Flume' (Log Flume) *'Manic Mine Ride' (Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster) *'Manic Mouse' (Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster) *'Merry-Go-Round' (Merry-Go-Round) *'Mini Cars' (Car Ride) *'Monorail' (Monorail) *'Monorail Shuttle' (Monorail) *'Motion Simulator' (Motion Simulator) *'Pirate Ship' (Swinging Ship) *'Power Tower' (Whoa Belly/Launched Freefall) *'Purple Peril' (Inverted Roller Coaster) *'Raging Rapids' (River Rapids) *'Rickety Rockets' (Steel Mini Roller Coaster) *'Rio Grande Railway' (Miniature Railroad) *'Rocking Rotaboat' (Swinging Inverter Ship) *'Rotting Lumber' (Wooden Roller Coaster) *'Rowing Boats' (Boat Hire) *'Runaway Mine Train' (Mine Train Roller Coaster) *'Shockwave' (Standup Steel Roller Coaster) *'Skyride' (Chairlift) *'Spinner' (Steel Mini Roller Coaster) *'Steeplechase (Lane 1)' (Single-Rail Roller Coaster) *'Steeplechase (Lane 2)' (Single-Rail Roller Coaster) *'Swans' (Boat Hire) *'Thunder Mountain' (Mine Train Roller Coaster) *'Thunderlooper' (Steel Roller Coaster) *'Tootles Trucks' (Car Ride) *'Tower of Terror' (Reverse Whoa Belly Roller Coaster) *'Twisted Sisters (1)' (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *'Twisted Sisters (2)' (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *'Vampire' (Suspended Roller Coaster) *'Viewing Tower' (Observation Tower) *'Viper' (Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *'Water Tricycles' (Boat Hire) Pre-Built Shops and Stalls *'Balloon Stall 1' (Balloon Stall) *'Balloon Stall 2' (Balloon Stall) *'Bathroom 1' (Bathroom) *'Bathroom 2' (Bathroom) *'Bathroom 3' (Bathroom) *'Bathroom 4' (Bathroom) *'Burger Bar 1' (Burger Bar) *'Burger Bar 2' (Burger Bar) *'Cotton Candy Stall 1' (Cotton Candy Stall) *'Fries Stall 1' (Fries Stall) *'Fries Stall 2' (Fries Stall) *'Fries Stall 3' (Fries Stall) *'Ice Cream Stall 1' (Ice Cream Stall) *'Ice Cream Stall 2' (Ice Cream Stall) *'Information Kiosk 1' (Information Kiosk) *'Information Kiosk 2' (Information Kiosk) Scenario Guide Although a very developed park, it is in a shambles and suffers from a lack of food and drink stalls and bathrooms, and the paths are often covered in litter and vomit. The Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster in the desert area to the right of the entrance also has too high an intensity rating. First shorten any ride that takes over 3 minutes and shorten the lines. Now where there's a food stand, drink stall, information kiosk or bathroom, add a food stand, drink stall, information kiosk and/or bathroom so there's a quartet. Players should also put down some benches and bins near the exits of the park's roller coasters as most of them are very intense and nauseating. Available Rides Transport Rides *Chairlift *Miniature Railroad *Monorail Gentle Rides *Bumper Cars *Car Ride *Ferris Wheel *Hedge Maze *Merry-Go-Round *Observation Tower *Spiral Slide Roller Coasters *Bobsled Roller Coaster *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Reverse Whoa Belly Roller Coaster *Single-Rail Roller Coaster *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Steel Roller Coaster *Suspended Roller Coaster *Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster *Wooden Roller Coaster Thrill Rides *3D Cinema *Go Karts *Motion Simulator *Swinging Inverter Ship *Swinging Ship *Twist/Scrambled Eggs *Whoa Belly/Launched Freefall Water Rides *Boat Hire *Log Flume *River Rapids *Water Slide Shops & Stalls *Balloon Stall *Bathroom *Burger Bar *Cotton Candy Stall *Drink Stall *Fries Stall *Ice Cream Stall *Information Kiosk *Souvenir Stall Researched Rides Transport Gentle Roller Coasters Thrill Water Shop/Stalls Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Tropical and Desert Trees *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Statues and Fountains Researched Scenery Other Notes *This is the only no money park that doesn't start from scratch. *It's also of note that this park is a developed copy of RCT 1's Mega Park. Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Scenario